The Ice Strawberry
by AngelSlayer12
Summary: Sakura found his brother who is come from Bleach World but he lost al of his memory of everything especially his sister . Can she help him to get his memory back or not? (I'm was not good in summary. Sorry!) (Rated T for languange)
1. OC's Profile

**Me:I am so sorry if I have make some mistake with my spelling is my first fanfictions. I changed the old chapter 1 because I think I can make even better.**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

 **-OC's Profile-**

Name:Sakura Korri

Gender:Female

Age:14 years old

Description:She have a long white hair,blue eyes, height is 150 cm. She lives in a big mansion. She have a little brother. (You will know it after a few chapters) She have 4 best friends who are having rare powers, Hitomi, Mizuki, Irene and Tsukiko.

Favourites:She love anime called Bleach. She like eat pancake,chocolate and ice cream. She loves drawing, singing and training.

Powers:She have ice powers pass down from her family and her had a will have a very long hair,emerald eyes,her clothes are like snow queen (anime) and she have an ice wings (like Toshiro's Bankai). She can summon any kinds of weapon like sword,spear or anythings.

 **Now,we will talk about her friends!**

Name:Hitomi Raizo

Gender: Female

Age: 14 years old

Description:She have short brown hair, brown eyes and her height is 145cm. She is cheerful, childish and she loves to help people. She always make her friends happy and comfort.

Powers:She have power that she can imagined something and make it come true. She can make her drawing also can summon a sword or anything from her drawing.

 **Next!**

Name:Mizuki Haruto

Gender:Female

Age: 15 years old

Description:She have long purple hair across her shoulder, dark purple eyes, her height is 152cm and she is wearing a pair of glasses. She like give order to someone, brave and cheerful. She met Sakura when age 11 to help her from the bullies.

Powers:She can summon blue fire and can summon a blue fire sword. She can transform to like a phoniex. She will have blue fire wings on back, tail and a very big fire sword.

 **Next will be Irene!**

Name:Irene Atsuko

Gender:Female

Age:14 years old

Description:She have short yellow hair, yellow eyes and her height is 149cm. She loves cute animal, like to solve the problem faster and love to build a machine.

Powers: She have power of darkness like she can use shadow to attack or shield herself. When she use her power, her hair will change to purple and her eyes also change to light purple. She have black wing like bat wings when she use her power on night time.

 **Last,Tsukiko!**

Name: Tsukiko Kaito

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Description: She have long red hair reached her waist, red eyes and her height is 155cm. She is agressive, brave and serious. She feels like Sakura is her little sister even she is her best friend.

Powers:She have fire powers. She can absorb fire, summon big fire sword and can transform. She will have fire wings and can summon fire soldiers. She have red kimono and her hair become fire.

* * *

 **Me:I'm sorry that this is only OC's Profile... I'm trying to make the chapter 1 more better than the old chapter 1. Please reviews and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hi Everyone and welcome back! I know that chapter 1 is only OC's Profile but don't will be the start of this story.**

 **~Chapter 2~**

I was doing some homework in my room and listening some music,then I heard something crashed coming from my backyards . "What the hell that noise?"I quickly go downstairs and went to those noise . When I want to open the door,I heard someone talking . I peeked through the doors and found there were 4 people outside . 'Wait!That orange hair look like my little brother but he had white not orange . I stand up and hit the desk . The flower vase was unstable and fall down . 'Crap! I'm so busted . 'I thought as someone called "Who there?" I went out and walked slowly . "Who are you?"white spicky hair ask . "H..i!My name is Sakura all were at my house . Wait a second!Why all of you are here?"I shouted . "Do you know us?"pineapple ask . I nodded as I know they are Ichigo,Toshiro,Renji and Rukia . "How you all come in?Its very cold at night . "I said as they followed me to my room . They shocked as my room is very big . "Hey!Are we met before?"Ichigo ask . "No but you look familiar.. "I said . "Tell us how do you us?"Toshiro ask . "Well.. You all from anime called Bleach . Don't ask me why they gave that title . "I said as I opened my laptop and searched for it . "Wow! I'm was freaky badass in this episode!"Renji said as he saw my drawings . "Hey Sakura!Is that your drawings?"he shouted as I whispered to myself 'Crap!I forgot to hide it.' I went to them and took all the drawings . I quickly hide it . "So..how you all get to here?"I ask . "Urahara said that he made a device that we can travel faster to Soul Society an-"Before Toshiro couldn't finish his sentences,I said"And you all stuck here . I get it!Rukia,can you call Urahara?"I said as she took her phone and call Urahara but failed .

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2AM . 'Wow!Thats really quick.'."Hey guys!Can we continued tomorrow?I'm so tired already!"I said as they asked where to sleep . "Rukia with me . Renji and Ichigo . Toshiro,you always alone,right?"I said . "Captain Hitsugaya to you ."he angry . I showed them the rooms and went back . "Sakura,thanks for letting stay in your house.I will try call Urahara again . Well,goodnight!"Rukia said . "Ya..Goodnight."I said as I thinking about that Ichigo . 'He really looks like Hikari . The hair,face and those eyes but they were differences . I will find out that tomorrow' I fall asleep beside Rukia.

 **Me:Wow!That was the longest chapter I ever made . Ya…Her little brother name is Hikari Korri . If you have a questions or want to know if Ichigo is her little brother , please reviews and I will answer each of your questions . I will send each chapter on every Friday or not . Bye Bye!AngelSlayer Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hello everyone!Finally,I got 2 reviews from** **MrFreezeMan** **and** **ZekyDragonEX** **. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3~**

"Wake up,Sakura!"Rukia said as I woke up and saw it was so early. "Why you wake me up on this hour,Rukia?"I yawned. It was 7 in the morning. "I want to get something to eat but your house is freaky big!"she said. I stand up and went outside of my room. "Rukia,should we wake up everyone and get them to eat some breakfast?"I ask as she nodded. I knocked their doors and they went out except Toshiro. We went to the kitchen. I make some pancakes because it was my favourite food!"Here!"I placed down the pancakes. "Sakura,why your house is so quiet from yesterday?Did your parents have work to do?"Rukia ask as I feel sad about it. "They have…some work to do at overseas."I lied. Actually,they died from something. "So.. how long you gonna stay here? "I asked them. "We will stay here until the portal is open." Renji said. Rukia was still trying to call Urahara. "Rukia,if you still can't call him yet. Maybe we can get help from my friends. "I said as I got my phone and message my best friends.

 **PHONE CONVERSATION:**

"Hey,Hitomi! Do you have time to come to my house? "

"Ya why?"

"Just come, really quick! "

"Okay… Meet me at your house on 11 AM. "

 **END CONVERSATION:**

I checked the clock on the wall and it was 10 AM. "Sakura, do you have some power? " Toshiro asked as I froze. 'What should I said? '. "Why? " I ask. "You have a big reiatsu. "he said. 'I think its time to tell the truth. ' "I.. I.. have powers of ice. " I said as they looked at me. They want to ask a question but the doorbell ring.I went to the door and opened it. "Hi Hitomi! Glad you made it. "I said. "No me only ! We have our members came. "she said as they come out from behind her. "Wow! Tsukiko, Mizuki and Irene. You all here ! "I said as they said " We all here to help you,Korri. "Tsukiko said. We went to the dinning area and they were still here. "Korri, who are they? " she said. "It's a long story. "I said as I begin told them the story. "So.. you all came from another dimension. I think I can help them with that. "Mizuki said. "I will help repair your phone,Rukia. "Irene said. I looked at the watch and it was 1PM. "Korri, its time for your training. If you all want to train, you can follow us. "Tsukiko said as they followed us. We went to the library and I pulled the lever. It moves away the bookcase and form a staircase inside. They were surprised. "Let's go! "I said as we went down. I opened the door and it was a big room. "Wow! This room is like Urahara's basement." Ichigo said. "Ya Okay! Guys,lets training! Tsukiko, are you sure you can use your power? "I ask as she nodded. They already in their soul form. "Okay! Who want to fight me first? "I asked.'I think its time to know if Ichigo is Hikari. ' "I go first! "Ichigo said. "Okay ! But don't fight so easy on me. "I said.

I closed my eyes and focused on my power. Its time to transform. I opened my eyes and whispered " **Transform.** " My hair become more longer,my eyes from blue change to emerald. My clothes changed to white kimono and had white ribbon. The ice wings was forming behind me. "Are you ready,Ichigo? "I said as they looked at me. I clapped my hands and form a ice sword. I disappeared and appear behind him.I put my sword in front of his neck. "I think you not ready for my speed. "I said as he used shunpo. I shoot some ice at him. "You miss it! "Ichigo said. "I think I'm not. Look at your feet. "I said. He looked and shocked. The ice was spreading to his legs. He attacked the ice but it not breaking. "You can't break the ice. "I said as I stood in front of him. "I think you not suitable to fight me,Hikari. "I whispered the last part. He tried to attack but the ice spreading to his upper body. "I think its time to rest. "I said as I stopped the ice and the ice disappeared. I transform to normal. "How my training, Tsukiko? "I said as she came and hit my head. "What do you mean 'how my training ' ! You just playing around with him. Wait! When you do this, you.. still trying to find him. Do you? "she said as I nodded. "SAKURA! We finish the repair. "they shouted. "Okay! We coming." 'Ichigo,you was so exactly like fight,your talk and everything.'

* * *

 **Me:Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Stay tuned and please reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME:Hi! Welcome back! Hope you enjoys the last chapter! I'm sorry if I have some mistake with the past tense word. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please reviews! I didn't own Bleach except my oc character. ;)**

 **~CHAPTER 4~**

We went to upstairs to meet Hitomi and Irene. "Hitomi,did you do it? "I ask. She nodded and gave the phone to Rukia to try it. Rukia called Urahara and he got the call. She told Urahara about everything. "So… how it go?"I ask as she hang up. "Urahara said that he will try open the portal but it takes a few days. "Rukia said. "Sakura, Irene said that she want to show you something. "Hitomi said as I followed her. "Sakura, did you surprised? This is my machine that it will check your blood and that orange hair you talking about. You need to train with him and try made a small slice on his hand. I will sneak take his blood and check it. "Irene said. "Thanks guys. I know that I can trust you all for helping find Hikari. "I said as someone put hands on my shoulder. "Hey! I want to ask something? Is really true that your brother is missing,Sakura? "Ichigo said as I looked away. "Hitomi,Irene and you,Tsukiko. Can you do me a favor?"I said as they nodded. "You all know that I have been acting weird around them,right? Ichigo,do you have something that you feel like it was not belong to you? "I ask as he said "Well.. I have this necklace but I don't remembered who gave to me? Why you ask that questions? ". "Can you lend it to me?"I ask as he gave it to me. I looked carefully at the necklace. I pulled out another necklace and tried to make them closer. The lights came out from those necklace and form a hologram. "Mom? Is that you? "I ask myself.

"Hi Sakura. If you see this, its means that you found your little brother. I will tell you everything. I was making an experinment about another dimensions. You might remembered this,right? You was so young and Hikari was about 4 years old. The truth of his disappear was he got sucked from the portal when the experinment was failed. I tried to get him but he got sucked in while I was getting near him. Before the portal closed, I throwed the necklace in it. So it will help him to lock away his powers just like you when you was 4. I think it was time to go. Sakura, take care of Hikari. I will watching over you. " The hologram disappeared as my tears falling through my cheeks. "So.. that's it. He was Hikari all this time. "Hitomi said as they looked at Ichigo. "Sakura, what the meaning of this? It can't be.. How the heck he is Hikari? He was so different. He had white hair not that stupid orange! "Tsukiko shouted. "SHUT UP,TSUKIKO! "I shouted as they looked at me. Irene looked in my eyes.

 **~Irene's POV~**

I saw her eyes was full of sadness,anger and everything. She ran throught them and went to her room. "Guys! We needs to do something. Ichigo, tell us the truth. Are you really Hikari? "I asked. "What do you means by that? And why Sakura ran from us? "he asked as Tsukiko punched him. "DON'T PLAY FOOLS WITH US! Just tell us the truth already! You already made Sakura sad and you don't even care about her! She was your sister,you idiot! "she shouted. "Calm down,Tsukiko ! We needs to find a clue or something. "I tried to calm her down. "That necklace is the clue! I'm sick of it. I GO HOME ! "she shouted and get out. "What we gonna do,Hitomi? "I asked. "Just give them some space. "she said as I helped Ichigo. "I'm sorry about Tsukiko. She always do that to protect Sakura's feelings because Sakura saved her life from getting hit from a truck. "I said as his eyes widened. "Its okay. Can you tell everything about this Hikari? "he asked as I nodded. "Well.. it start when Sakura was 6. She told me that she lost his brother and blamed herself because she said that she can't hold the winds and let go his brother's hand. She always blamed herself for everything and she pratices her power to become stronger and protect everyone she cared. Her brother had icy blue eyes, white spicky hair and he always wear some gloves. He can't control his power yet. "I finish the story. "And that hologram said that she found his lost brother. So that means I'm his little brother. "he said. "I think maybe yes but I will check it. You needs to give me some of your blood and I will get Sakura's blood to check if this is true that you was her little brother. Well..its time for me to get home. Meet me at 6AM in your room. I know where your room is. Bye! "I waved at him and went home.

 **~End Irene's POV~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME:I'm so sorry because yesterday I didn't update the new chapter,I was so busy. I hope you all didn't feel mad at me.**

 **Ichigo:Ya.. I hope that Sakura didn't kick my ass again in this chapter!**

 **Me:Who gave you the permissions to come in here?*sigh*Anyway,thanks to the people who read all my chapter in this story. Please reviews after reading this chapter. Pretty please!**

 **Ichigo:You didn't lock the door. *tongue out from his mouth***

 **Me:Shut up and get outta here! *kick Ichigo out***

* * *

 **~Chapter 5~**

 **-Irene's POV-**

I went quietly to Ichigo's room and I saw Renji was still asleep. "Hey Ichigo. Wakeup!"I whispered. He get up and looked at me. "How did you get here?"he ask. "I have power of darkness,so I can use my shadow and enter it. "I answered. "So can you tell the details about you all?Is all of you have powers?"he asked as I nodded. "Yes. Hitomi have power that she can imagined thing or object and can make it true. Mizuki have power of blue fire and she had transformation like Sakura. Not all of us have transformation. Mine is power of darkness. When I use my power,my hair will become purple and my eyes will become light purple. But this power can be more stronger at night time and I can summon my wing but only at night time. You must know what is Sakura's power. She have power of ice. Last,Tsukiko have power of fire just like Mizuki but her fire is red. She also have transformation and her special ability that she can summon fire soldier. She the only one who having special ability. "I finished my explanation. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7AM. It was time that Sakura woke up for making breakfast. "I think I need to go. I will meet you and Sakura later. "I said as I jumped out from the window.

 **~Sakura's POV~**

I stand silent while making breakfast. I can't believe that Ichigo was my little brother but he was so different. I hope Irene can solve this problem. "Good Morning,Sakura! "Renji said. I saw they came down from the stairs. "Here your breakfast. " I made some toast for them. "Sakura, I found something while I went to downstairs. "Toshiro said as he gave me something. "Wait! This is Irene's book. Where did you found it again?"I asked. "I found it in front of Ichigo and Renji's room. "he said as I looked at them. "Did you do something to Irene?"I asked. "N..o.!We didn't do anything. "Ichigo said with nervous. 'Why he so nervous?'. "Ichigo.. why are you so nervous? Did you do something to Irene?"I said with scary tone. They looked at me with nervous. I went closer to him and he spoke "She came at me in the morning… ". I want to say something when my phone ringing. It was Irene.

 **PHONE CONVERSATION:**

"Hello Irene! Before you say something, tell me why you go meet Ichigo at 6AM."

"Well.. I will tell you in the afternoon. I will come at your house and I will brought our members. "

"Fine! But you took care of Tsukiko. I don't want her to get my stuff on fire! "

"Okay! See you in the afternoon. "

 **-END CONVERSATION-**

I turned around and saw I was left alone. 'Where they went to?' . I searched them and saw their body in the library. 'Why they left their body?'I thought as my phone ringing. "What it is,Tsukiko?" I said. "Korri, quick come to the park! The monster appear again! "she said as my eyes widened. 'It can't be! The monster was gone a few years ago!' I thought as I quickly summon my wings and jumped out from the window.

I went faster to the park and saw Ichigo and the other were fighting those monster. "GUYS! Are you okay?"I said as I summon a few ice spike on the grounds. The monster dodge my attack and went after Hitomi. "Transform!" Mizuki shouted and used her fire sword to block the attack. "Thanks Mizuki. "Hitomi said. Ichigo went after the monster. " **GetsugaTensho**!"His attack didn't make any scratch. "Sakura, what is that thing?"Ichigo asked. "That is the monster who had been created by someone who name Kage Akira. He created the monster for hunt the people who having rare powers just like us. We been fight for about 3 years but I think he might improved his monster with some attack skill and their speed. "Mizuki said. "Mizuki and all of you stand back. I will kill it with one shot. "I said as they surprised. "Sakura, don't say that you want to use your transformation with that final attack? "Hitomi said as I nodded. "It's the only way we can defeat it. Don't worry about me!"I said as they back off. "If you want to use your transformation, I will. Toshiro,we also need your power to froze his legs. "Irene said as he nodded. "Fine!Transform!"I shouted as I transform in Korri's form. "I will distracted him while you focused with your power!"Irene said as she went attack. "Shadow Strike!"she shouted as a few shadow came out from the floor and holded the monster. "Froze the heaven,Hyorimaru!"he shouted and froze the monster's leg. "Now, Sakura!" they shouted as I put my hands in the sky and the clouds change to gray. "Fall the ice and kill them with the white light! Ice Stone Rain! "I shouted as many giant sharp ice came down fast and through the monster's body. It exploded. "We did it. "I said as I went to normal and black surrounding my vision.

* * *

 **ME:I know the final attack phrase was not good. I don't have any idea left for the final attack. Did you guys enjoys the fight?**

 **Sakura:I think it was really good. I like my final attack look like.**

 **ME:Thanks Sakura! Please reviews if you want to know who is 'Kage Akira' and why he attack them. Stay tuned! Bye-bye!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello Guys! I send this note because next week from Thursday to Monday. I will be so busy with my family. I will send the new chapter on next week on Friday. So please don't be mad at me. Please reviews if you have any questions! See you all next week. Bye-bye! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**ME:Hi everyone! Sorry that I didn't update for a couple of weeks. I been busy with my school by doing some homework and exams. I hope you can forgive me,please~!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 6~**

'Where am I? Why it was so dark?'I thought. " **Your in your inner world,Sakura-sama. "** someone said. It sounds so familiar. I opened my eyes and I saw the snow was full on the ground. There were a few tree like crystal and snow. "Hello! Is anyone here?"I shouted. " **I'm here,Sakura-sama."** I saw a woman wear white kimono and long white hair. "Wait! Is that you,Korri?"I ask. " **Yes I am,Sakura-sama. Its been a long time. You remembered where you are?"** she said as I nodded. "I know this place. This is my inner world."I said as she nodded. " **Before you ask more questions, you need to wake up now. Your friends are waiting for you. "** she said. "Can I meet you again?"I ask. " **Yes. We will meet again,Sakura-sama. "** she said as I was black out again.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone here. "Sakura! You wake up! We were so worry about you. "Irene said as she hugged me. "How long was I knock out for? "I ask. "You was knocked out for 2 days." Tsukiko said. I saw her sitting beside Hitomi. "Sakura, we need to find out what Akira's plans? He might after them. "Tsukiko said as she pointed to the Shinigami. "Yes. Irene,you repair our portal. We might can open the portal to their world tonight. "I said as she nodded. "We need to get rest and be prepared with his monster. He might make it even stronger. "I said as they nodded.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Akira-sama, we get all the detail from your monster."a girl said. "Great, Kirika. Now,we needs a plan to attack them. "Akira said. "Akira-sama,our spy is return. "Kirika said. A man came in. "Akira-sama, we got an information. They want to make a portal to the Shinigami's world. "he said. "Then,we need to be fast. Keep spying on them, Kaito. Don't let your identity exposed or I will hurt your daughter. "Akira said as he nodded. "Kirika, send Kazaki to attack them and tell him to do something that we can find their coordinates."Akira ask. "Yes,Akira-sama. I will leave now. "she said as she leave. 'Well,this is gonna be fun. 'Akira thought.

 **~Sakura's Pov~**

"Sakura,we finish the portal but it was unstable. We have only one chance but if this portal broke. We need to think another plan."Tsukiko said. "Lets go!"I said as Irene opened the portal. We all jumped in and we saw a light in front of us. We jumped out and saw we at the riverside. "Guys,is this the right place?"I ask as they nodded. "Lets go find Urahara."Toshiro said as we nodded. 'What this feeling?'I thought as I looked around. "Whats wrong,Sakura?"Hitomi ask. "I feel like someone watching us."I said. We reached Urahara's Shop. "Hey Hat-N-Clogs!"Ichigo shouted. "Where is he?"Renji said. "Hello there,Kurosaki-kun,Kuchiki-san,Abarai-kun."Urahara came out. " **Be careful,Sakura-sama. I feel a bad feeling about him.** " Korri warned. "Urahara,we need to talk."Toshiro said as he nodded. 'That weird. He should ask who we are. Its just like he knows us already.'I thought. "Where is Tessai,Jinta and Ururu?"Rukia ask. "They went shopping. "Urahara said. "Sakura."Tsukiko whispered as I nodded. "Guys! Stand back!"I shouted. "Whats wrong,Sakura?"Ichigo ask. "Cut your act, Kazaki!"I pull out my sword. "You know me,Sakura-chan. "he change from Urahara to his form. He had red hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?Where is Urahara?"Toshiro ask as we took out our weapon.

"Kazaki Ken. Akira-sama send me here for taking your power."he pointed at me. "That impossible!"I shouted."You know me. I'm a scientist, so I can take away your power."he said he summon his weapon. It have two blades. "Be careful!" I shouted as we headed out. "Running away? "Ken said. "Ice Spear!" I said as I summon my spear. "Transform, Phoenix!"Mizuki shouted as she summon her fire sword. She attack him but he block it."Mizuki-chan, you become stronger but not strong enough to beat me!"Ken punch her in the stomach. "Mizuki!" I shouted. We fight for a while. The shinigami are in bankai state except Rukia. I got hurt pretty badly. "Transform,Korri!" I shouted as I summon a few ice shards. I shot them to him as he dodge it. "You also got your transformation. "Ken said as he stand back. He put his sword in front of his face. "Guys! Don't let him transform."I shouted as it was too late. "Transform,Mizu!"he said as water surround him. He had two sword, blue eyes and long black hair. "I hope you are stronger to defeat me. "he laughed as he form a water dome surround me. I can't breathe. He feel like want to kill me slowly.

* * *

 **ME: I hope you enjoy this fight but I will continue this fight in the next chapter. Now, it is SCHOOL HOLIDAY! So,I will send it every week from now on. I have been thinking for making a new story. Please PM to me if you guys have a few ideas for my new story and please reviews! ^**


	8. Chapter 7

**ME: I didn't own Bleach and I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 7~**

'Where am I? I remember that I was in a water dome.' I lands on the ground. 'Why this place sink?I don't remember that I have building in my inner world?'I thought. " **Finally,you reach here. This place had sink for years."** I saw a man like Ichigo but white. "Hollow!"I said as I suprised that I can breathe in water. **"Ya and you must want to know why I here?"** he said as I nodded. "Are you suppose to be in Ichigo's inner world? "I shouted. " **Yes but I'm half of his hollow,so you also had it. "** he said as I saw dark blue and white aura surround me. 'This power…' I mumbled as I close my eyes and saw I was out of my inner world. I saw everyone looked very bad. " **Use me,Hime."** my hollow said as I close my eyes. "Let's go."I summon my wings and flied to them. "SAKURA!" they shouted as I put my hand in front of my face. "Let's go,hollow!"I shouted as a mask form. Everyone gasped as they look at my mask. It was opposite from Ichigo's mask. "Hollow mask?"Kazaki said as he block my attack. "When you get this power?"he ask. "You didn't need to know,Kazaki."I focus my reiastu with hollow. " **Let's kick his ass!"** my hollow shouted as my look change. My hair is red and my wings change to red crystal. My outfit change to dark blue and white. "What are you!"Kazaki shouted as he tried to attack me. I dodge it and punch him in the face rapidly. "I will end this now, Kazaki!"I shouted as I shot many red crystal from my wings. It pierce through Kazaki many times. "It can't be… I lose by woman." he mumbled and drop on the ground. "You shouldn't mess with me,Akira."I said. "Sakura.." Hitomi said from behind as I took off the mask and went to normal. "That so amazing, Sakura!"Irene smiled. " **You can always use me any time,Hime.** "my hollow manifest beside me. They unsheated their weapon as I explain what happen.

"Let me get straight. You had inner hollow and he was Ichigo's inner hollow." Tsukiko said as I nodded. "But how?"Irene ask. "I don't know. Oi Shiro!"I said as he confused. "You Shiro. I give that name, so I don't need to call you 'hollow'. Do you know about me?"I ask as he shake his head. "I remember that my power also your. "he said. "That might be a clue if 'he' was your brother."Tsukiko pointed at Ichigo. "Let find a place to stay."I said. "We can stay at Urahara's place or we stay at different place. "Hitomi said. "It settle!I stay at Ichigo's house. "I said as Ichigo surprised. "Then,where you gonna sleep? "he ask. "I will figure out where should I sleep."I smiled. "Then, we all stay at Orihime's place. She is kind. "Tsukiko said as we nodded. We all went into different ways. "Ichigo, I want to ask. Does it feel weird when someone also had same hollow power as yours? "I ask. "I don't know. "he said as we reach his house. "I'm home."he said as no one here. "I think they went buy something or else. "he said as we went to his room. "So, is your little brother had something special?"he ask as I nodded. "He had a zanpakouto named Doku Ryū (Poison Dragon). His spirit is male and very stubborn. Do you had that spirit in your inner world? "I ask. "No, I never heard him or see him. "he said.

 **~?'s Pov~**

I went to Kazaki's dead body and took some those crystal from Sakura Korri. "You are so weak, Kazaki. I think Akira-sama will like me when I can kill that girl. "I laughed. ' **Don't be so relax. That girl is strong and she had hollow power like Ichigo Kurosaki.** ' Hi Reipia Sen (Thousand Of Fire Rapier, **I got it from the Google Translate.** ) said. "Its okay. I got a plans that we can make her weak. I got some memory from his little brother, Hikari Korri."I said as I went back to the base.

 **~Sakura'sPov~**

His family are pretty nice. They introduce themself, Yuzu,Karin and Isshin. I learned that his mom is dead because of hollow. I sleep in Ichigo's closet like Rukia did. After we fall asleep, I always felt Doku Ryū's reiatsu near Ichigo. Its morning and also a school holiday.I woke up and meet my team at the park. "So,how we gonna find Akira? He might send his team after us. "I said. "Ya..Especially Kirika, her weapon is very strong and it like Byakuya's Shikai."Irene said. "How we split out into 2 groups? Sakura might be his first target, so first group is Sakura, Tsukiko and Mizuki. I and Irene in the other group. We can patrol at night time. "Hitomi said as we nodded. "Before we go patrol later, lets go training at Urahara's basement. I heard that he already back home and shocked as he saw his ruin shop."Irene said as we laughed. "What we waiting for? Let's go!"I said as we headed to Urahara. 'You can't hide for too long, Sakura Korri.'a voice said. "Who's there?"I shouted."Whats wrong?"Irene ask. "I feel like someone watching us. Nevermind! "I said as we reached his shop and go down to the basement. "So, I gonna working on my power because my power is useful at night time."Irene said. "I gonna working with my power too."Tsukiko said as Mizuki nodded. "I gonna find a place to see my inner world. "I said as I find a place. I sat on the boulder and close my eyes. "Okay.. I back at my ice inner world. Korri! Are you there?"I shouted as no one reply. " **So, this is your inner world?"** Shiro said. "Hey Shiro! Do you know where Korri is?"I ask. " **She went talk with Zangetsu. So,you come here for training?"** he ask as I nodded. "Maybe I can practice to use your power."I said as he smiled. **"Then, let's fight!"** he said as we start fighting.

 **~Normal Pov~**

"Did you feel that,Tsuki? "Mizuki ask as Tsukiko nodded."I think she training with her hollow. She gonna be our hope for taking Akira down."Tsukiko said as Mizuki nodded. At the other area,"Let's try one more time,Hitomi!"Irene shouted as Hitomi draw a sword with two blades. "Here I come!" she shouted as she attack Irene."Not bad! Try to get as many drawing you got!" she shouted as Hitomi nodded. "They are making good. "Urahara watched them from far away. "You think they can kill this man named Akira. "Yoruichi said. "The Soul Society are also will help them. Akira had attack Soul Society a few days ago. "he said. "They might be our hope to kill him. I will try my best to teach them Shunpo, so they can attack the enemy fast."she said as he nodded. 'That girl, Sakura is same reiastu as Ichigo.'he thought.


End file.
